hypnosis house
by Pyscho-machine
Summary: as Lincoln grew older he picked up new habits but his meddling sisters make it hard for him to find girls to express that habit but he has found a way to fix both problems at once.
1. Rita Loud

Rita

When your growing up in a house with 10 sisters you have to take to account what that causes you to live with, such as not being able to be to truly have privacy with a girl, my name is Lincoln loud and I'm currently 14 years old over the years much has changed in the loud house, Lori and Leni still live in the house because they couldn't get rooms at their colleges and they cant worry about rent when they need to focus on school work and their futures, Luna is in her final year of high school but not a whole lot has really changed all my sister are the same, but that's an issue too when I'm with or just hanging out with a girl they go off the wagon and try to help like crazy before, during and after I'm with anyone and there is one more thing I'm trying to figure is I have recently gotten into a fetish and it's embarrassing but its… spanking, I don't why I've gotten into it but one day I found a porno of it online and it just took off, I just want to find a girl I like that wouldn't be against getting spanked to see how it truly is, while the second problem I have is hard I think I have a solution to the first, I have looked online how to stop people having behavioral issues and I think I have the solution hypnosis, I've been studying how to properly put someone under and to make them do what I want, I've also order a hypnosis gun off the internet that will help, it looks like a pistol with a circle on the front with a black and white vortex swirling around, the tracking order says it's here at the house now, hopefully my sisters will still be on their shopping spree with dad they shouldn't be home until late while mom is at work.

"hopefully it's here and not transferred to the post office, I don't want my sisters to find out about it and freak out like that time with the noise-B-gone earplugs."

As I leave my room, I walk to the door almost as soon I attempt to open it, my mother Rita loud walks in holding my package.

"hey Lincoln, is this yours I found it on the porch, what did you order sweetie?"

Oh, crap how am I going to explain this to her, I can't tell her I am going order the girls to stop what they're doing.

"oh, hey mom, that's a toy I order from online, I didn't want the girls to see it because you know how they are with new stuff in the house, remember yours's and dad's bathroom fiasco."

She shutters thinking about it. "yeah, I understand sweetie, so what is this?"

Ah oh I need to find an explanation for it, I can't lie to her or else I will be grounded for life.

"it's a hypnosis device I found out about it in a comic and thought it looked cool to have."

She seems fine with "oh cool, does it actually work, want to try it?"

Huh I guess I need to test it before I try it on the girls, if I fail some of them would probably kill me or worse, Lola is a force to be feared.

"ok mom I need you to sit on the couch while I open the box."

She sits down while I open to box, the hypnosis gun it looks just like the picture, I grab the gun and walk to her.

"ok for this to work I going to have to call you Rita for a while it won't work by calling you mom."

"ok have you been studying how to do this?"

"just a little, I read a lot of online stuff to do this, after I found the gun I got interested in hypnosis."

"ah ok then sweetie."

I point the hypnosis gun at her while saying " look into the vortex, relax your mind, think about nothing."

While she is staring into the vortex her eyes start to drop like she's falling asleep, this is working perfectly.

"now i'll count back from 10 and snap my fingers and you will be under my control."

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" SNAP! She falls over on the couch fast asleep.

I can't believe it she's completely out, is she just playing?

I clap my hand right next to her ear and she doesn't react at all no flinching at all just nothing.

"now when I snap my fingers and say, "I'm the true king of this house" you will arise but not think or say anything you'll be my puppet to say do what I want."

SNAP!

"i'm the true king of this house."

She gets up back she just stands there like a zombie, she is under hypnosis she is mine to command.

"stand on one foot." She does that "put your foot down." She obeys again.

"jump up and down three times and spin around." She jumps up three times and turns around, ok this is pretty fun.

"ok now bend over and touch your toes." As she bends down, I get a good look at her butt, for the past three years she has stayed pretty much the same body wise and her clothing hasn't changed.

Then an idea comes to my mind, she has no idea what's she doing and has no memory of what happens, I think this could be a temporary solution to my second problem, I know it's wrong but I need to do this if I wait and allow my urges to build up I could lose my mind and go insane and do something I truly will regret.

"Rita stand up and follow me in your bedroom."

I walk to her room while does what I told her to do, she come in while I get on her bed.

"lock the door and come across my lap."

She locks the bedroom door and lays across my lap, her butt is massive, it is the size of two hams in her dark red pants.

"now Rita say this" "I want you to spank me hard and do what you want."

"I want you to spank me hard and do what you want."

After she says that I put my hand on her butt, it is so warm and soft like a pillow, I raise my hand and bring it down hard

SMACK

This feels amazing, it's better than I could ever imagine it feels like slapping jelly

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I spank her four more times alternating cheeks to cheek, but every video I watch starts pants, panties and then bare bottom.

"Rita get up and take your pants down and get back across my lap."

She does that, she is wearing white cotton panties that completely cover her butt, and she lies back across my lap.

I put my hand on her panty covered butt and bring my hand down it hard again

SMACK

It is so soft! Her butt is so much softer without her pants on it feels so smooth like silk.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I can see her butt is getting a little pink on it, I think it's time for panties down, it's just I wanted to spank a woman's bare butt for two years and now it's happening with the biggest butt in my house, I just need to do this.

"Rita say, "please spank my bare bottom I'm a bad girl who needs it."

"please spank my bare bottom I'm a bad girl who needs it."

After she says that I grab the waistband of her panties and then I think I am going to give my mother a bare butt spanking under hypnosis this is crazy but dammit I need this, I feel like I'm going to explode most days from stress ,but now I feel so lose, so free and I love spanking big butts and this is the biggest butt I know of.

I pulled Rita's panties down and I see it entirely, it is massive no pimples, moles or anything it is smooth, I put my hand on it and I rub and squeeze it, her butt is so soft and firm like a pillow and jelly combined, I then put my hand up and bring it down on Rita's bare ass.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

As I'm spanking I lose my mind I just start smacking away and forget everything I spanked her about 30 times before my hand starts to hurt, I look at my hand and it is red, so I turn my eyes to Rita's butt and it is red as tomato it has hand marks all over it, I have to hide my tracks and make sure nobody has any idea what happened, it is a good thing we all got rid of Lisa's cameras because we needed the privacy and changes we went through with our bodies that includes mom's and dad's room, so I have to hide her red butt, I remember they use aloe Vera lotion to soothe and get rid of red and used make up to cover it up the marks.

"Rita get off my lap and lie down on the bed on your stomach and pull your shirt up to shoulder blades and stick your butt up."

She does that with her butt sticking out, I run to mom's bathroom and find the items, I run back to her, but an idea comes to my mind I may never have a chance to do this again and look at Rita's spanked bare butt again, so I use my phone to take a photo of it and keep it in a private collection, I rub the lotion on her butt and it feels amazing to do this and I use the makeup to make her butt look completely un-spanked, I take another photo of her butt looking normal and put it in the same album, now I still have her under control so I give her some new orders

"Rita pull up your panties and pants and you'll forget about everything after you came home, go into the living room watch television if anyone asks what you did say "I came home and just turned on the tv." If some ask what you watch just say "I was flipping the channels and didn't find anything good." And if asked about me just "Lincoln's just been in his room" and one more thing you will ignore the pain on your butt and not react to it at all."

I'm about to snap my fingers until I have one last thought.

"Rita say, "thank you for spanking my bare bottom, please do it again soon."

"thank you for spanking my bare bottom, please do it again soon."

I snap my fingers and she go into the living room and turns on and watches the TV, I have one more command.

"Rita when I snap my fingers you will be out of the trance, but I can put you under the same way."

I run upstairs and snap my fingers.

SNAP

I shout out

"hey mom when you get home, I didn't hear you come in, what have you been doing."

"oh, nothing sweetie just came home and started watching tv."

"anything good on?"

"not really just flipping the channels."

Oh god it worked completely she obeyed commands and follow orders completely and doesn't remember anything.

Now that I've tested this on mom, I need to hypnotize the girls and make them stop so I can meet girls… who like to be spanked, it's going to be awhile before I can spank another girl or maybe not, the girls all need to have their butts blistered every now and again.

**i just wanted to do a stupid spanking fic because of how few fics are like this and i know it little messed up but growing up with 10 sisters can drive anyone to be a little messed up, i wont use lily but the other little sisters will be aged up a little so it wont be too creepy, i have a limit to what i want to do. and the photo thing is messed up but some people do keep dirty photos of girls they dated and been with and its to help keep track of what girls are under his control.**


	2. lori and leni

Lori and Leni

Two days have gone by since I got the hypno gun and I can hypnotize the girls, the first one I need to do is Lori she is the most suspicious of my sisters so I need to have her under my control so or else my plan will go under fast, it is my lucky day, that dad had an issue at his restaurant so him, mom and the rest of the girls are there the only girls here are Lori and Leni, Lori is currently watching tv and Leni is in their room working on a dress, I grab the hypno gun and head downstairs, I see Lori watching tv and texting on her phone.

"hey Lori, what's up."

She barely looks up and, but she replies.

"hey twerp."

She glances at the hypno gun and looks confused

"what's that in your hand twerp?"

"oh, it's a new toy I got it's supposed to hypnotize anyone who looks at it."

"ha yeah right."

"I was supposed to test it out with Clyde but he's with dads at a family photo shoot."

"so why do you have with you?"

"I was hoping you could help me test it."

"why would I help with something that stupid."

"because you can hypnotize Clyde to not act like a robot or get nosebleeds anymore."

Her eyes shoot open, not realizing that she could do that.

"ok twerp being your favorite older sister ill help you test it; how do you do this?"

"you activate the hypno gun, point it like this and just stare into it."

Lori looks into it and while I chant "look into the vortex, relax your mind, think about nothing, and almost immediately her eyes start to drop.

"I'll count back from 10 and snap my fingers and then you will be under my control."

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" SNAP! She falls over on the couch fast asleep.

Lori is sleeping there on the couch asleep I think about what to make her do when I hear Leni coming down the stairs.

"hey Lori, I need you help trying on this new outfit."

She sees me standing there and Lori asleep.

"Oh, hey Lincoln, why's Lori asleep and what's that in your hand, oh is it a new hairdryer."

Oh, this is going to to easy

"actually, Leni this a sleep device, Lori hasn't gotten decent sleep and wanted to try it, because not enough sleep causes girls to get crow's feet really easy."

"WHAT!" she starts to check her eyes with her make up mirror.

"do you want to try it Leni and see if it helps?"

"sure, little bro."

I have her look into the hypno gun and repeat the process and she is out cold in the chair next to the couch.

"now when I snap my fingers you will both be under my control and obey my commands."

SNAP

They both get up and are brainless like zombies.

"Put your one hand on your head and the other on your stomach."

They both do that.

"Lori put the hand on your head down and Leni put the hand on your stomach down."

They both follow the commands to the letter.

"follow me up to your room."

I walk up to their room with them following behind me and as soon we get in their rooms, I lock the door to be safe, now I just need to pick who to pick first.

Lori over the years has changed body wise, she got curvier in her hips and butt being bigger while Leni is curvier in her chest and her butt is more perky and cute.

I think I'll do age order; I grab the chair Lori has to do homework at her desk, and set it in the middle of the room, while I'm setting it up I notice a hairbrush on Leni's desk and think Lori could use a hairbrush spanking for all she has done like that atomic wedgie for the toilet incident, I grab the brush and sit down on the chair.

I want to take photos of their bare butts before I spank them, but I don't want to ruin the surprise of pulling down their panties during the spanking and seeing their butts, but then I have idea.

"Lori and Leni take your pants and panties off and take a photo of each other bare butts using my phone while I turn around, then pull your panties and pants back on."

I hand Lori my phone then I turn my head around I then hear the sound of my phone going off twice and she hands me my phone I put that back in my pocket and continue.

"Lori take off your pants and say, "please spank me, I've been so bad" then get across my lap."

"please spank me, I've been so bad"

She takes off her brown shorts and is wearing these light blue cotton panties and comes across my lap, her butt is massive not as much as mom, but she has some real cheeks on her.

Thinking about the wedgie she gave me back then, I feel I should return the favor, I grab the waistband of her panties and pull up giving her a wedgie, it feels so good to do this her I wanted to do this forever, I put my hand on her butt giving a squeeze, it is soft like a marshmallow and has almost no muscle to it at all only fat, but it isn't sagging at all so she at least isn't fat.

I put my hand up and bring it down on her butt.

SMACK

Lori's butt ripples like water when it's hit it is so soft.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I am having the time of my life right now, I have wanted to put Lori across my knee since I was 11 always acting like the freaking queen of the planet and doing what she wanted since she is the oldest, I feel like this spanking should continue on the bare.

I grab the waist band of her panties and pull them down, Lori's bare butt is so fat, it looks like it was made to be hit, I swear I haven't even felt any muscle yet.

I spank her with my hand a few more time and then I'll use the brush and really let her feel it

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I feel it's time for the brush, I put the brush in my other hand and lightly tap her butt with it a few times.

"Lori say "please bro paddle me I need it to be better."

"please bro paddle me I need it to be better."

As you wish sis, I bring the brush up and bring it down hard on her butt.

WHACK

I smacked her butt with the brush, I lose myself and hit her butt with it about 30 times, I lost my breath and saw her butt was red with 2 purple marks on each cheek, ok I can't stand Lori on most days but I don't want to damage her ass to the point of welts.

"Lori get up and stand in the corner with your panties around your ankles with your hands on your head."

She does as command with her red bare ass out in view for me to see and admire my work.

"Leni come across my lap."

Leni obeys my command and comes across my lap, she still wears her seafoam dress but it is a bit tighter now she got so curvy, I feel like Leni hasn't done enough to warrant the brush but she has cause me some grief like poking me with needles to that embarrassing outfit during the earphone fiasco, so she gets bare butt with my hand.

I pull Leni's dress up and she is wearing really sexy white lacy underwear from Victoria's secret, I'm mesmerized by it, Leni's butt is so perky and firm it's like memory foam it has no fat whatsoever on it, I pull her panties down and look at her bare butt it is smooth and soft like baby skin, does she use lotion or cream to get it this way, it is so soft, I rub it a little and I bring my hand up and bring it down.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

It is so satisfying to slap Leni's butt it feels incredible, it's like slapping bongo's that are warm, as I slap her butt I don't think if seen it jiggle once at all it is so firm, after 20 smacks I notice her butt is getting red so I need to end this.

"Leni stand by Lori and hold your dress up and say, "thank you little bro I loved being spanked so much."

"thank you, little bro, I loved being spanked so much."

I look at my handy work and it is incredible, I had my two oldest sisters spanked over my lap, bare butt, I take out my phone and take one of Lori, one of Leni and one with both of them.

"now both of you lie down on the floor on your stomachs."

They obey while I find lotion on Leni's desk that says aloe Vera on it, I rub it on their butts and use the make-up to make their butts look normal.

"both you pull up your pants and panties, when I snap my fingers you won't remember the last hour and you will both think you came up here to talk about Leni's new dress and that I had any thoughts about it, and you will ignore the pain on your butts and not react to it all."

SNAP

"hey twerp do you think the colors work on this dress?"

"yeah linky do you think these colors work on this dress?"

Oh, I'm getting good at doing this hypnotizing deal and that marks two more girls butts I spanked.

"yeah I think those work, but I think a dark purple and dark red might work better."

"ya know linky that is pretty good Idea I'll see if I can rework this."

"yeah twerp where did you come up with that color scheme."

"I don't remember where I saw those colors work, but I remember that is was really big."

**honestly this just popped in my head the second i got done with the first chapter and decided to get to work ASAP on it and i have more ideas for more females outside of the loud family, please leave a review i feel like i can do better on this ya know?**


	3. Luna and Luan

Luna and Luan

It has been a great week so far since I got the hypno gun so far I have made Rita, Lori and Leni all programmed to obey commands with a snap of my finger now, I need to get the rest of my sisters hypnotized, right now only Luna and Luan are at the house, Lori and Leni needed to take the rest of the girls to a mall about 2 hours from royal woods because it's the final day for a sale, mom and dad took them there in vanzilla so they will be gone the rest of the day, Luna is in the garage practicing for a gig she has next weekend while Luan is practicing a new routine for funny business in their room, I really want to get back at Luan for all the April fools stuff she's pulled and all that sister fight protocol nonsense, I think I have a plan Luan needs my help for funny business and asked me to come up with a new act, so this is perfect.

I grab the hypno gun and walk to Luna's and Luan's room, I stand at the door and knock.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"hey Luan, are you still in there?

"yeah link come on in."

I open the door and walk in Luan is currently at her desk writing in her jokebook.

"hey link I need you help with this new tap dancing routine, I need it for this senior party for the retirement I need to master It two months from now, I can twirl the cane I got around and do the hand motions but I need help getting the foot work down I constantly over think what to do and fall down on my butt."

Well I can't have you hurt your butt because that is my job.

"that sucks Luan I'll help you, oh also but I have this toy that I think could work in a skit."

"oh cool what is it bro?"

"it is supposed to hypnotize someone, but I don't know if it will work."

"oh well we better hyp to it and see if it works, hopefully it takes notize, HAHAHA."

Oh, I am going to enjoy this so much.

"ok look into it and listen."

I activate the hypno gun and her eyes start to drop, and I start to do the chant.

"look into the vortex, relax your mind, think about nothing"

"I'll count back from 10 and snap my fingers and then you will be under my control."

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

SNAP

She falls out of the chair and on to the floor asleep.

Ok that was actually pretty fun funny.

Right before I snap my fingers, I hear the door open and Luna walks in looking very stressed out.

"oh, what am I going to do mate I don't know if Ill be able to perform the guitar rift right."

When Luna walks in she sees me standing there with Luan face down on the floor.

"oh, what is all this then link?"

"oh, hey Luna I was doing a new act with Luan, I have this hypno gun to do hypnosis comedy bit with Luan, but I think it actually works she's out cold."

"blimey that is something link, can you make her do whatever you want now?"

"yeah I think so and I've read that hypnotism works to help people get over fears and stress they are dealing with."

Luna looks surprised by that and starts thinking, I know she is having a hard time with her new song performance and needs help.

"huh, hey link do you think you can hypnotize me to help with my performance, I'm constantly overthinking my performance and messing up."

"sure, sis no problem I just need you to look into the hypno gun."

Luna sits down on Luan's bed and I activate it and point it at Luna her eyes start to drop, and I repeat the chant and snap my fingers.

SNAP

And she is out cold now let the fun begin.

"I'm the king of this house."

SNAP

"Luan and Luna arise and stand over by the wall."

They get up and obey the command, I'll do this the same as Lori and Leni.

"Luan and Luna take my phone and take a photo of each other's bare butt with my phone and put your panties back on and your skirts back down and hand me back my phone after your done."

I hand Luna my phone and turn around I hear my phone take the photos and Luan hands me my phone back, I grab the chair that Luan used and put it in the middle of the room, now who to go first, now that I look at them I see the changes that has happened to them, Luna has the fullest butt in the house and it is ahead of Lori's for biggest in the loud house with only mom at first, while Luan has a normal sized butt she however has the second largest bust in the house with mom again at first.

I think I'll do Luna first and Luan because I want to do big to small when its two girls, and that cane Luan talked about gave me idea for later.

I sit down in the chair and told Luna.

"Luna come across my lap and Luan go find the cane you use for practice and stand by the wall with it."

Luna gets over my knee while Luan does what I ask with the cane.

Right before I start to spank Luna, I remember something that Luan has done over recent years, a prank she would do, where she would moon family members including me when asking questions like "hey do you whats out tonight or what did the astronauts see in the space shuttle?" so I have already seen Luan's bare butt so it's not special, I need to think of a proper punishment for the pranks she's pulled and ruining the surprise.

I got it!

"Luan lie face down on the floor and pull up your skirt."

She does that, Luan right now is wearing yellow underwear with a smiley face on her butt.

Ok then, now back to Luna, I put my hand on Luna's butt and pat it a few times, I bring my hand down on her lite purple skirt butt.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Luna's butt is perfect to spank, it has the right combo of muscle and fat it feels like gelatin, so I wonder what's it like bare, but before that, I grab the end of Luna's skirt and pull it up over her back, she is wearing panties that are the British flag, what's with these two and goofy print underwear?

I notice that Luna has freckles going all the way down on her back legs and up her back, so I am wondering what her ass is like.

I rub Luna's butt a little more before I start spanking her again on her panties

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

After about 10 more spanks I grip Luna's panties, I think I won't go to crazy on her bare butt because Luna has always been a kind sister to me over the years with some exceptions like that hidden money thing in the house and the sister fight protocol nonsense again, so she get about 15 more on bare.

I pull Luna's panties down and all I see are freckles there are so many freckles on her butt it is actually incredible, her butt is getting pink, but I would think it is completely brown from the freckles alone.

"Luna say in your British voice." "oh mate, make me bum bloody red me love."

"oh mate, make me bum bloody red, me love."

Before I start, I look at Luan still on the floor and think it should be far.

"Luan pull down your panties and have your bare butt out."

Luan obeys the command and I see her now bare butt, it's too far to get a good look but I can still see it.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I spank Luna's bare freckle butt for about 20 more times I was going to stop at 15 but I got to into it, her butt is red as bright apples I think it should be Luan's turn now.

"Luna get up and stand by the wall with your skirt off and hands on your head."

She follows it to the letter she undoes her skirt and stands at the wall; I get off of the chair turn it to the side, so the back part is facing their bed.

"Luan stand up hand me the cane and lay down on your stomach on the chair and put your butt out."

Luan follows the instructions; I saw something like this in one of those porno where girls were caned over desks and chairs and I really want to cane her for payback for that April fools where she had Ronnie Anne involved.

"Luan say," "please cane me bro I cane not BARE it anymore."

"please cane me bro I cane not BARE it anymore, hahaha."

Is laughing at bad jokes part of her DNA or something.

I use the cane and tap her butt before I start swinging it, I think 12 cane strokes should be good.

I pull my arm back and swing forward.

THWACK

THWACK

THWACK

THWACK

I continue to cane Luan's butt until I reach 12, I look at her butt is completely covered with red lines.

"Luan stand over by Luna."

I pat her butt while she is getting up, her butt is normal it has the right amount of fat and muscle to make it look and feel nice, but it is small compared to the other older girls.

I take photos of Luna's and Luan's butts, now I need to fix them good thing I took the Aloe Vera lotion and makeup from mom's bathroom to use on them and make them normal.

"now when I snap my fingers you won't remember the last hour, Luan you will think I came in here to talk about our act while Luna you will think you came in here to relax, and both of you will not over think about your performances, remember your both great at what you do, that fear is just anxiety clouding your mind and you will ignore the pain on your butts and not react or mention it at all."

SNAP

"hey, link I think I have the steps down I need your help to go over it one more time."

"hey dudes you can practice but I was hoping to get me some shut eye I need to rest and to back rocking hard dude."

Ah this was a great day I helped my sisters and I spanked my sisters, all and all it's a great day.

**When I was thinking about what to use on luan my mind went to tap dancing and the fact they sometime use canes in the act really helped this chapter from being too stale. Next chapter will be a lynn solo, after that its going to be lucy and a friend of hers so keep watching, also I got the idea for Luna' and Luan's body types from the incredible fanfic FUTURE RUN AMOK, great story long waiting periods.**


	4. Lynn

lynn

Since I got the hypno gun last week I have almost all of my older sisters under hypnosis the only one left is Lynn, she is the one of my sisters I've wanted to spank forever, along with Lori, Luan and Lola, I have already spanked Lori and Luan so I am looking forward to spank Lynn since I got the idea to spank my sisters.

Lynn asked me to help her work out while the rest of the family is at Lola's little miss small and perfect pageant, it is a state competition, so they aren't going to be home until like 11 at night, this is the perfect time to put Lynn under hypnosis, she is in her and Lucy's room right now lifting weights.

I grab the hypno gun and head towards her room,-= the door is opened, and I hear Lynn grunting in there, I walk in and she is doing push-ups.

"hey Lynn, how's the workout going."

"pretty good stinkoln, I going to need your help in a few with weightlifting."

"no problem sis, how are you doing?"

"a little sore in my arms but nothing serious."

Oh, I have an idea.

"hey Lynn, I was reading about muscle sores being gone in seconds through a kind of mental trick."

Lynn stops doing pushups and looks directly at me.

"huh interesting how is the trick pulled off anyway?"

"it has to do with hypnosis, you get put under and are told not to think about sore muscles and helps people exercise for longer periods it just can't be permanent or else you could pull something."

"huh it sounds interesting link."

She notices the hypno gun in my hand.

"what's with the ray gun in your hand Lincoln?"

"oh, this is a hypno gun, I got online because I thought it looked cool, and then I started reading all these cool ways to use it, like with the muscle sores."

"huh, does it actually work, or did you waste your money again."

"I don't know I wanted to try it and see if it did."

ok stinkoln let's see if it does, this should be fun."

Ok Lynn lets have some fun.

I chant "look into the vortex, relax your mind, think about nothing,"

Lynn's eyes drop and looks dazed.

"I'll count back from 10 and snap my fingers and then you will be under my control."

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

SNAP!

Lynn falls down on her back asleep.

"now when I snap my fingers you will be under my control and obey my commands."

SNAP!

"Lynn gets up and looks like a zombie, she stands there.

"Lynn say "I'm the biggest loser in the world."

"I'm the biggest loser in the world."

Ok she's under my control but I don't want to spank her like this, she most likely smells like BO and sweat, yeah that isn't sexy at all.

"Lynn go that a shower and make sure you come back smelling decent, and I'll pick out a new set of clothes for you, I'll leave it by the door, and you will change into it."

"Lynn walks out and into the bathroom, I need to find something for her to wear, I check through her closet to find something and I honestly find a schoolgirl uniform, I forgot Lynn has been playing sports at a private school for a while, she isn't really a student, she is over there for coaching the cricket team and studying for her actual high school, the school wanted Lynn for her sportsman skills so they allow her on campus for help with their players, she isn't a student because Lynn already has a sport scholarship to another school.

This uniform gives me an idea, I grab the uniform from the hanger, but it snags something, and it falls over, it looks like a paddle… no wait is this a cricket bat? I will never understand how this sport is played but whatever, this night is getting better and better, I grab the uniform it includes a white button up shirt along with a red plaid skirt and lay in front of the bathroom and leave it there.

I go to Lynn and Lucy's room to wait until she arrives, I sit down on Lynn's bed waiting until she arrives, after about twenty minutes Lynn comes back wearing her uniform with her hair down, I can't believe this is happening school girl spanking are the most common spanking plots ever.

"Lynn come over my lap and say" "please bro I'm a naughty schoolgirl, please punish my bottom."

"please bro I'm a naughty schoolgirl, please punish my bottom."

With pleasure, I grab the hymn of her skirt and pull it up, because I didn't leave any underwear for her because I'm doing this bare butt for that stupid bad luck bullshit 3 years ago, oh yeah mom and dad grounded her and the others for that bull and I made mom and dad not go line dancing for a month but I'm still pissed over all of it.

I pull her skirt over her back and her bare butt's in view, she has as many freckles as Luna, I swear there are freckles going down to the back of her knees, it is so crazy, I grab my phone and take a photo of her bare freckle cheeks unlike my other sisters I've seen Lynn's butt since I was three at first it was only when we bathed together but then she got older then came the gloating tick she has where she'd moon someone and a say "kiss it loser", now is when the fun begins, I bring my hand up and bring it down hard.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Oh god this is so muscular, it has to be from her active lifestyle with all the sports because I don't feel any fat on her butt at all, her butt is so toned and firm it actually hurts my hand to spank it a little bit.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Ok yeah this is starting to hurt my hand a little bit, I think it is paddle time.

"Lynn get up off my lap and lie on the bed with your legs hanging off the side."

While Lynn follows my orders, I grab the cricket bat from the ground, I think the weight on it is perfectly not too heavy or too light it just perfect to paddle her insanely firm ass.

I take the cricket bat and tap her butt with a few times before I start to swing.

"Lynn say " please paddle me I need it to be better sister."

"please paddle me I need it to be better sister."

Ok Lynn, if that is what you want, I reel the paddle back and bring it forward.

CRACK

Oh god that felt great I have wanted to do this forever, bring miss bigshot athlete down a peg or two, seriously her ego is more massive than the empire state building, but the big question is how many more smacks should I give her, I think about six more should do it one for each hour I had to wear that squirrel suit during that stupid bad luck BULLSHIT!

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Ok that's enough I wanted to get even with her not make her ass damaged to welts, I look at my work and I am impressed her ass is completely red with some dark red spots obviously from the paddle hits, I am so good at this right now, I take a photo of Lynn's ass with my phone and save it with the others, now to cover my tracks.

"Lynn get off the bed and change into your regular clothes, then you will think I helped you with your work out and you will think you got out of the shower just now and changed, you will also ignore the pain on your butt and not question it at all and forget the past hour, you will also be back under my control when I snap my fingers and say the phrase." "I'm the king of this house."

"Lynn starts to undress and I turn around for about ten minutes when I turn around Lynn is in her regular clothes and her uniform is on the floor, I grab the uniform and cricket bat, I put them both in the closet so she doesn't think they moved, after everything is in order I need to make this concrete.

"Lynn you will be back to normal after I snap my fingers and when you count to 100 after I leave the room."

I am almost done here just one more thing to be done.

"Lynn say" "comics will always be cooler than sports and that good luck doesn't exist nor does bad luck, thank you for spanking me to see the truth bro."

"comics will always be cooler than sports and good luck doesn't exist nor does bad luck, thank you for spanking me to see the truth bro."

Ok this is perfect.

SNAP

After I snap my fingers she starts counting, I read about a this on a hypnosis website, you can you can get the person under control to count down to a certain number and they will be out of the hypnosis its perfect for situations like this so I have time to get away and make myself an alibi for the day.

I leave Lynn's room and walk down the stairs to the living room and start watching tv, after 30 minutes Lynn walks down the stairs.

"hey bro I just wanted to thank you for your help with my workout earlier."

Huh guess the discipline resonated with her brain because she is usually never this nice, she almost always says something stupid like "next you time you should try harder" or "wow bro I think that's more exercise you've done since ever." It gets old real fast.

"no problem Lynn always happy to help."

"yeah I think I need to stretch more beforehand; parts of my body are sore as hell."

Yeah I don't doubt that for a minute.

**Happy belated valentines, I know ive been gone for a while but ive had real life and a new story im working on to thank for the long wait, I hope you enjoy the story so far and im not giving up on my story the Evil One I just need to figure what I want to do with it going forward, so please review and give notes on how to make this story better (no flame please).**


End file.
